Jojos bizzare adventure-end of the west
by Xero kita
Summary: In a more realistic take on stardust crusaders it seems DIOs plans are far more ruthless and dangerous for the world.


**Jojos bizzare adventure-end of the west**

WARNING: This story contains dark themes dealing with race and rape so please do not read if you are an sjw or underage. I wrote this because so many of us are being wiped out under the guise of it being good for us and I could not sit by and watch any longer so I did what I did best used my skill as a storyteller to wake some people up.

I decided to use jojo because I felt elements of stardust crusaders where unrealistic so I will fix it here.

 **Chapter 1-Betrayal in the ranks**

Jojo was travelling with the stardust crusaders his father Joesph friends Pointiff Kyoykan and the strange Avdol who had been there since the start of there quest to stop DIO an evil vampire that killed Jojos grandad in the 1800s.

The team stopped by a gas station "I need to use the toilets" said joesph and he went into the public toilets they where extremely dirty and unclear as he looked sick "i have no choice" joesph said as he opened a stall but then the door opened and a large figure entered the mens room "Avdol?" joesph gasped noticing his friend had a scary look for once and not the friendly Avdol the stardust crusauders had known "are you ok avdol?" he asked and then Avdol grabbed his head and smashed it against the bathroom tiles.

"I AM NOT WHO YOU THOUGHT I WAS!" he laughed rubbing old jojos face against broken tiles and mirror glass.

Jojo was in a lot of pain as he tried to use hermit purple but he was unable to attack and then Avdol grinned as he pulled his baggy pants down "I AM MUSLIM RAPE MAN!" he roared and began to do unspeakable things to joesph as he screamed in pain "I was a spy sent by DIO all along he promised us the end of western civilization if we joined with him!" Avdol laughed madly as he continued to hurt poor Joepshl.

"Why would you do such an awful thing OH MY GOD!" Joesph screamed as Avdol continued to hurt his rear end with his large man meat. Avdol then withdrew and turned joesph around facing his blood face as he kissed him sticking his serpent like tounge down his throat "you like that don't you bitch?" avdol grin.

but then the door kicked open and young jojo was there with star platnum "you bastard i knew you where bad news" he said and punched avdol through the window "you alright dad?" he asked looking at the bloody and beaten joepsh who had been abused in ways he will have to live with.

outsider kakyon and poffiniff had avdol cornered as the jojos returned "hes a traitor working for DIO." said jojo.

Avdol laughed and summoned magic red "i might as well explain then you see before DIO found me i was part of an islamic rape gang but our lifes where incomplete we needed a new rich land of fresh meet we needed total domination and thats when dio the messiah came to us and promised us total white genocide if we aided him NOW I AVDOL WILL KILL YOU!" he said and blasted a stream of fire at the group.

Buyt suddenly a green bird like stand punched Avdol cracking his skull saving the joestar group and a man with a beard turned his hat around "My name is jontron and this is paul joepsh watson we came here you aid you in stopping DIO because there is more on the line than you realize" jontron said.

 **chapter 2 the fight for western civilization**

jojo approuched the hat man and his partner "So you are enemies of dio too but explain what is going on here?" asked jojo.

paul watson folded his arms with a serious look "white people are dying out thanks to cultral marxism which goes to the highest levels of government they plan to bring in millions of immgrations in out to breed out the white race and destroy western values and the vampire dio is going to accelrate this and completely with out white states by the end of the week" he said shocking the stardust cruaders

jontron stepped in "i used to be a normal youtuber i wanted to bring smiles and joy to the faces of children everywghere but the second i attacked the marxists they ruined me and many others now i am a wandering stand users out to get some pay back"

jojo shook there hands "then we are a team now let's go find dio and put an end to him and his anti white bigotry once and for all."

as they travelled they battled many enemy stand users and minions who seved the evil empire DIO and finally the group made it to DIOs castle which loomed in the darkness.

the vampire was waiting for them along with an army of isis solders "JOJO we meet again but the end has come for western civilization." dio laughed holding up a bunch of knives.

paul joesph watson looked angry as he called DIO out "why are you doing this what do you have to gain from destroying our culture our way of life?" he shouted and dio just smirked at him.

"i will breed a new slave race of humans no smarter than animals and I DIO will be the strongest and smartest creatures on earth." dio bragged

Jontron summoned his stand BIRDMAN "and the liberals and marxists will help you do it…looks like we're the only ones who can stop this mad man now joestars the government are in his pocket." jontron clenched his fist.

jojo summoned starplatnum as the others also took there stands out and fought the isis solders who died pretty easily as they tried to take on dio but his stand THE WORLD was too strong as time stopped and he was able to wound Joseph joestar "DAD NO!" screamed jojo as he went to dads side and DIO just laughed

"Stop dio at all costs befiore he can start white genocide." joesph said as he passed away.

Paul joesph watson summoned his own stand TRUTH BEATS and punched DiO "Not bad you managed to hit me" dio grinned.

suddenly an islamic rape gang grabbed pointiff as he screamed "jojo help me oh god help me!" he cryed as they started to have there way with him.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" shouted kakiyon as he fired emerald splash at them killing them all but it was too late pointff was dead as his body was covered in wounds and cuts and his blood had been drained "BASTARDS!" kakyon cryed and tried to emerald spalsh at DIO but dio froze time and threw 100s of knives into kakyon who was pinned to a wall and slowly died of blood loss "sorry jojo i failed you…" he said with his last breath

Jojo was determinated to stop DIO as his own stand now was able to freeze time and he punched the vampire lord 100s of times cracking his stand the WORLD "impossible!" Dio screamed

Jontron paul joepsh watson and jojo then combined attacks and started to pound Dio until he was a bloody mess and then with a final attack "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA OAR ORA ORA ORA ORA!" they all roared as they pummled dio and he exploded into light dying for good.

 **Chapter 3 the fight goes on**

The next day jojo left DIOs remains in the sun as they crumbled away and jontron and paul joesph watson came over to him laying a hand on his shoulder "DIO is gone but i feel there is another battle coming" jojo said

Jontron nodded "white genocide goes deeper than dio there are a lot of people who want it to happen for there own evil ends and even through we've delayed it buy stopping DIO the globalists are contining it" he said

Jojo clenched his fist "Then we will take the fight to the globalists and marxists and put an end to this once and for all as the new STARDUST CRAUDERS!" he said and they all fist bumped each other as a new team of heroes where formed.

the end


End file.
